


Quen is the Shield Sign

by GilliganGoodfellow



Series: Jaskier’s Monster [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, what is this Plot of which you speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilliganGoodfellow/pseuds/GilliganGoodfellow
Summary: Geralt introduced Vesemir as “an old friend.” Jaskier can’t help but feel that the term “old friend” really means father.Or the followup to There is a Monster Attacking Jaskier that wasn't going to happen but then this community did :-)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Vesemir, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jasker | Dandelion & Vesemir
Series: Jaskier’s Monster [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606360
Comments: 40
Kudos: 1262
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	Quen is the Shield Sign

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wasn't planning to following on from There is a Monster Attacking Jaskier but then the fic got such a crazy and generous response in terms of kudos, comments etc that a second fic decided that it wanted to be written.
> 
> Thank you <3

It’s winter, and Jaskier can feel the sting of cold on his face and ears as he follows Geralt and Vesemir, the aged Witcher who met them at the gate to Kaer Morhen. 

Geralt introduced Vesemir as “an old friend.”

He had then introduced Jaskier as “A bard I met on the road.”

Jaskier introduced himself as “Julian Alfred Pankratz”, and Vesemir hummed as he accepted the handshake, before making eye contact with Geralt and then turning to lead them further into the fortress.

Jaskier can only hold the smile on his face for so long. He is quiet through dinner, and during the evening as they sit by a warm fireplace and the two Witchers interact, sharing old stories and then new. 

Geralt laughs in a way that Jaskier has never heard from him before, light and from the heart. He is happy here. 

Jaskier can’t help but feel that the term “old friend” really means father, and he feels a pang of...something. Jealousy? Jaskier’s relationship with his own father had been poor. As a child he would often daydream about having something akin to what Geralt and Vesemir clearly share now. The affection and pride both men have in each other. Jaskier keeps trying to imagine what that must feel like, but his mind is blank.

He feels like an intruder. Only here because neither man wants to be the one to tell him to leave. 

“And you?” Vesemir indicates the bard with a nod. “Rather quiet for a bard?”

“Just listening to your stories, Master Witcher.”

“Jaskier will make songs from them later.” Geralt says, feigning a bored tone as he smiles at the bard.

“I see.” Vesemir’s face is unreadable. “Is it Julian, or Jaskier?”

“I don’t mind.”

“And what made you think that following this one around was a good idea?” He indicates the smirking Geralt with a nod. “Surely there are better subjects for songs than a brooding Witcher?”

_Why are you here?_

“You’ll be surprised what he can spin from nothing.” Geralt says.

“Witchers see so much of the world, and they...they save lives everywhere and yet people call you freaks. Non-human.” Jaskier's voice cracks and he looks into the fire. “I want to change that. I want to try and…” 

His eyes are heavy. His head goes light for a second and he becomes aware of Geralt’s hands on his chest and back. The one on his back starts to draw circles. 

“Jaskier?” Geralt’s voice is as gentle as his touch as the bard looks from him to Vesemir. 

“I’m...I’m sorry Master Witcher. I’m sorry. I’m just very tired.”

“The name is Vesemir. I’m not your master.” Vesemir chuckles as he stands. “In fact, I suppose I am your servant. You are Geralt’s guest here, and therefore mine. I’ll get you a room ready.”

Vesemir turns to Geralt. “Sit with him. I will not be long.”

“Of course.” Something passes between the two men, some silent communication. Concern, and acknowledgement of that concern.

The old Witcher leaves, and Jaskier sighs as he looks at the fire.

“Why are we here?” He whispers. 

“It’s safe here.” Geralt says. “And Vesemir will have enough stories for hundreds of your songs.”

Jaskier shakes his head, chewing on his thumbnail. “He doesn’t like me.”

“What makes you think that?”

“I can just tell.”

“You’re doing it again, Jaskier.” Geralt says, a light warning in his tone. “Stop. Focus on the facts. Not on what you’re mind is telling you.”

Jaskier nods, throwing Geralt a weak smile as the Witcher moves the hand on his back up to his hair.

“He’s preparing your room for you. Always makes me do mine myself.” Geralt chuckles.

Jaskier closes his eyes tight when he hears the elder Witcher return, all the time wishing that the horrible knot in his stomach would go away.

Why did Geralt bring him here?

“We’ll put him to bed.” Vesemir says, quietly. “Then I think you and I should have a talk, Geralt.”

* * *

Jaskier doesn’t sleep peacefully at first. He tosses and turns in the bed, his dreams of monsters, his dreams of darkness. And then, he dreams of the door to his room opening, and gentle footsteps approaching the bed. 

Jaskier has his eyes closed, but he recognises the tingly sensation passing over his mind. Axii. Geralt’s used it before, to calm Jaskier after nightmares.

The blanket is adjusted around him, and that is the last thing Jaskier thinks of. 

He sleeps peacefully. 

* * *

Jaskier wakes long past the first bell to a harsh knocking against the door. He doesn’t answer, but the door opens anyway.

To the bard’s surprise, it isn’t Geralt that opens the door, but Vesemir. 

“Good, you’re awake.” He says. “Get dressed, and then be in the yard. You have a busy morning.”

Jaskier waits for Vesemir to leave before forcing himself out of the comfortable bed, splashing water on his face over the wash basin. 

Chores, or course he will have to do chores. He’s not stupid enough to think that the old Witcher will let some bard just stay in his home for free.

Why did Geralt bring him here?

He sighs, and makes his way slowly to the yard. He won’t complain. Vesemir is letting him stay here, has even given him his own room with a comfortable bed. That he prepared himself. The least Jaskier can do is clean up after the horses. 

He wants to know what Geralt and Vesemir’s conversation was about, but he dares not ask. He might not like the answer. 

* * *

It isn’t chores that Vesemir has planned. 

“Perhaps you have seen Geralt use the Quen sign.” Vesemir moves his hands, and Jaskier gasps, his grip on the training sword tightening as the magical shield covers him with a warm glow.

“I’m going to attack now. Dodge my blow. Don’t worry, Quen will protect you if I manage to strike. And...dodge.”

The sword comes crashing down, narrowly missing Jaskier as he falls to the ground.

“Good reflexes. But now you are prone.” Vesemir emphasises the point by tapping the heavy sword tip against Jaskier’s back. “Roll into the fall, so you stand again.” He waits for Jaskier to climb back to his feet. “Try again. And...dodge.”

This time, Jaskier dives into the fall, rolling forward past the Witcher. His roll is messy, but he is soon on his feet and standing.

“Better. You’re quite athletic. But also vulnerable. Now your back is to me.” He gently taps at Jaskier with his blade. The bard grimaces, mentally kicking himself as he turns. 

“Dodge again. Go.”

Jaskier rolls.

“Your back is to me. Always face your enemy. Roll and rise facing me.” He waits for Jaskier to turn. “Again. Dodge”

Jaskier rolls, and twists halfway through, or tries to. He falls onto the ground in a heap. 

“Prone.”

Standing, the bard cries out, and throws the sword to the ground.

“Tantrums will solve nothing, Julian.” Vesemir says sternly as he picks up the sword, and hands it back to the bard, but Jaskier doesn’t take it.

“We will continue.” Vesemir says.

“What’s the point?” Jaskier shouts the words. “Why are we even DOING this? You just want to prove to me how USELESS I am! There. DONE.”

“Those are NOT my thoughts.” Vesemir’s voice is stern. “And I will not humour such fiction from you again inside MY walls.” 

Jaskier wilts under the stern gaze. “Sorry.”

Vesemir grunts, then gently throws the sword to Jaskier, who catches it by the hilt. “Let’s discuss how you dodge.”

“Didn’t bring him here to turn him into a Witcher, Vesemir.” Geralt says from where he is sat on the steps into the yard. 

Jaskier looks away. How long has Geralt been there?

“Ah, finally awake I see.” Vesemir has a hint of amusement in his voice. “If the boy is going to be accompanying you on the road, then a few self defence skills will undoubtedly be useful.” He turns back to Jaskier. “More importantly, he may find that the physical activity helps his mind almost as much as the ribleaf tea you make him.”

The bard looks at Vesemir out of the corner of his eye. 

“Now. Mistakes can be frustrating, but they are as much a part of the learning process as victories.” Vesemir walks towards the middle of the yard. “Remember each one, and remember how you overcome them.” He smiles, and Geralt agrees with a nod as he stands, making his way down into the yard proper.

Jaskier is still looking at Vesemir in silent awe. 

_Help_ . _He’s trying to help?_

_Why?_

_And I shouted at him. Told him..._

“Observe.” Vesemir commands. “Geralt, be ready.”

Jaskier trembles. 

Geralt takes his own sword from the sheath on his back, standing to face Vesemir. 

“When you roll, Julian, go to the side instead of forward.” Vesemir says.

Geralt steps back, and as Vesemir comes in to attack he rolls to his side, quickly returning to his feet while still facing the older man. 

“Notice how he rolled from shoulder to shoulder. Now, Geralt. Roll again, and I will use Yrden to slow you down, so the movements can be observed.” 

Geralt nods his consent, and then dodges. As Jaskier watches, a purple circle surrounds the Witcher, slowing his movements so that the bard can see how he rolls.

“Good.” Vesemir raises his sword towards the bard. “Now you try.”

Jaskier’s roll is less graceful than Geralt’s, but he stands while facing Vesemir. 

The older Witcher nods. “Again. Dodge.”

He goes to strike again and Jaskier rolls, and comes to a stand while still facing him. 

“Excellent.” Vesemir says. “Not as useless as you claim.”

Jaskier nods, slowly.

“Geralt, spa with me awhile.” Vesemir says. “Let me see how poor our White Wolf has become in his technique. Practicing alone embeds bad habits.”

“I’m not alone.” Geralt argues with his usual monotone. “Always got your voice in my head, nagging.”

Vesemir chuckles, and both witchers raise their sword while Jaskier sits down to watch.

“Stop trembling.” Vesemir waves his hands in a series of symbols, and the Quen passes over Jaskier again with its warm glow. “You should get your bard a better coat, Geralt.”

“I will.”

_Focus on the facts. Not on what you’re mind is telling you._

The Quen shield is keeping Jaskier warm as he sits on the winter morning. Vesemir put the shield on him. He wouldn’t do that for someone he didn’t like, would he? And he’s teaching him how to defend himself. Protect himself. Maybe, one day, protect Geralt. And it will help him to fight more than just the physical monsters.

Jaskier wraps his arms around himself.

“Jaskier.” The gentleness of Geralt’s touch on his cheek would have been a surprise if it hadn’t happened before, the thumb gently brushing tears. 

“Geralt.” Jaskier nods, patting the Witcher’s arm. “Thank you for doing that mind calm sign thing last night.”

“Axii?” Geralt shakes his head. "I didn't use Axii with you last night?"

Jaskier’s mouth opens in a small oh as he looks at the witcher, before he looks to Vesemir, who simply nods and smiles. 

And he knows why Geralt brought him here.


End file.
